I hate my sexy new tutor!
by ImaneeStarzz
Summary: I can't believe this! I can't stand Neji Hyuga! With his smugness, and cockiness and his I'm-so-much-better-than-you-ness and his sexiness and his… and his…um… well you get the point. And yes I will admit Neji is kinda sexy… but I still can't stand him!


**Temari Pov**

"Temari! Temari!"

"Whaaaaat" I groaned.

"Wake up!" I groaned again and sat up slowly.

"Temari! Am I boring you?" Mr. Orochimaru the science teacher asked.

"Well yes, you are. How did you know?" I asked. Some people started laughing but quickly shut up when he started to get angry.

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well here is something that may be interesting to you" Mr. Orochimaru said with an evil look in his eye.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"I've assigned you a tutor, " He said with his evil smirk. "you have to go to tutoring every weekend until your grades improve"

"Oh well that isn't that bad" I said accepting my punishment. But I was confused when I saw a smirk still on his face. Then the bell rung and I packed up my stuff and got ready to leave like everybody else.

"Temari I forgot to tell who your tutor will be" He said. I stopped.

"Come on make this quick" I said ready to get out of his classroom. "Who is it?"

"Neji Hyuga" He said and my face fell. He laughed his weird evil laugh. "Remember it's this or you fail"

"You bastard!" I screamed ready to attack him.

"Now Temari you wouldn't want to be late for next class" he said still laughing. I growled and stomped off. I couldn't believe this! I can't stand Neji Hyuga! With his smugness, and cockiness and his I'm-so-much-better-than-you-ness and his sexiness and his… and his…um… well you get the point. And yes I will admit Neji is kinda sexy… but I still can't stand him.

When I got to my next class I got madder when I realized that Neji was in this class with me. And he sat right next to me! I sat down and he turned to me with his stupid sexy smug smirk. I knew he was up to no good.

"Hey Tenaki, I heard you needed my help with science" He said purposely calling me the wrong name. I glared at him.

"Yeah so are you going to help me?" I asked.

"One condition" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Beg me" he commanded. For the second time that day my face fell. My first thought was no. But then I remembered what Mr. Orochimaru said. _It's this or you fail._ And I can't afford to fail…. So I guess I have to do it.

"Fine, Neji please tutor me" I said flatly. He shook his head.

"No." He said.

"What!" I said really confused. "But you said-"

"Yeah I told you to beg me" He said "You call that begging"

"I could do better, I just wasn't trying" I said defending myself.

"Oh yeah that's it" He said sarcastically.

"Fine! How about this?" I fixed my shirt so it showed just the right amount of cleavage. And smiled and thought of my usually cheery friend Ino.

"Neji would you please be my tutor" I asked then I grabbed unto his arm making sure my breast rubbed it.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" I begged. Neji stiffened. He was turned on I could tell there was no way he could tell me no. He gulped slowly.

"Yeah sure" he said "Stop that Tenaki" he said and just like that I was back to my old self and back and angry.

"It's Temari! Te-Ma-Ri!"

"Whatever" He said and started his work. This was going to be… something.

**Neji Pov**

What was that girl thinking? I mean begging is one thing seducing is another. It's not like I mind or anything but she was still wrong. All I could think of was throwing her over my shoulder and taking her home. I could do her a couple times and make it back just in time for 7th period. But no I'm a Hyuga and I was brought as a gentleman and doing such a thing would be considered disgraceful.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath for the second time during the ride home.

"Neji are you okay?" Hinata asked poking my arm to make sure I heard her. I looked over at her.

"Ye-"

"Neji eyes on the road" Hinata scolded. She was the safest driver I knew. I looked back through the windshield.

"Yeah I'm good" I said still looking at the road.

"You seem, like something is bothering you" she said. She was right. It's like she can see into people's souls. I was wondering if I should tell her. She would get it out of me some how.

"I was thinking" I said. She nodded I guess she was deciding to drop it.

"Hey Neji can you come to the movies with me and Sasuke, Temari" she asked.

"Wait a minute, when are you going?" I asked.

"Saturday" she said.

"What? She was supposed to be with me on Saturday!" I said angrily.

"Ha! I knew it!" Hinata said. Just then I realized she got me to spill the beans.

"How do you do that?" I asked frustrated.

"What? Make you tell me everything" she asked.

"Yes!"

"It's a secret" she said "But enough about me lets talk about you" she said. I could tell she wanted all the details. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What you to going to be doing" she asked as if she was the paparazzi and I was Lindsey Lohan coming out of a night club. Okay that was weird… you know what I mean.

"Studying" I replied as I ran my hand through my hair. It always seemed to calm me down.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL! Hinata shrieked. I quickly put my hand back.

"Sheesh Hinata chill" I said. She glanced at me with this look. It made me want to shut up and listen to her.

"How about you drive safely" she said giving me the look again. I nodded slowly. Now I know how she gets Sasuke to drive safely.

"Okay but no more talking about Temari" I said. Hinata gasped.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"You said Temari" she said.

"That's her name isn't it" I asked getting a little bit confused.

"Yeah and you actually remembered it" Hinata said "I think you like her"

"WHAT! That ridiculous" I said. "I remember tons of girl names"

"What's my best friend's name?" she asked.

"Emo…."

"It's Ino" she corrected. "What's lee's girl friends name?" she asked. OH I know this one. Lee is one of my close friends, even though he is a total weirdo.

"Tay Tay" I said confident with my answer.

"Ten Ten!" Hinata said. "What's is that girls name that hit on you this morning"

"Um…Kate" I guessed

"She said her name was Karin" Hinata said. "I really think-"

"Oh look we are here!" I said as I quickly turned off the car and got out. I jogged to the front door. Hinata had just got out of the car.

"Neji don't run from me!" hinata yelled as I went in the front door and ran up the steps. She came through the front door and chased me up the steps. I quickly ran into my room and locked the door. She huffed and pouted.

"You can't run forever" she said as she stomped off toward her room. This was going to be….something.

**And there u hav it peeps! Another new story! I know I still hav to finish my oldies but I couldn't get this 1 off my mind….. neway review plz! Geesh! Geesh!**


End file.
